undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Maison d'Asgore
La '''Maison d'Asgore '''est un lieu de Nouvelle Maison, et comme son nom l'indique, la résidence du souverain de l'Outremonde, Asgore Dreemurr. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la Maison de Toriel, mais est entièrement monochrome, à part le jaune des Fleurs Dorées. Description Entrée (1) Au départ, une chaîne verrouille l'accès au sous-sol avec deux cadenas. Il y a une note sur la chaîne disant ''"Salutations ! Je suis dans le jardin. Si vous avez envie de me dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur, n’hésitez pas à venir me voir. Les clés sont dans la cuisine et dans le couloir." ("Howdy! I'm in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come. The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway.")''. A droite se trouve un couloir, menant aux trois chambres (l'une d'entre elles est fermée pour rénovations), et à gauche se trouvent l'étude et la cuisine. Chambre d'Asriel et Chara (2) La chambre d'Asriel et Chara, le Premier Humain, est la première porte à gauche du couloir. La chambre contient deux lits, celui ayant appartenu à Chara à gauche, et celui ayant appartenu à Asriel à droite. Il y a un dessin de fleur sur le mur, fait par Chara, une photo de la famille Dreemurr, et un placard rempli de hauts rayés. La chambre contient également deux paquets-cadeaux contenant l'arme et l'armure de Chara, qui diffèrent selon la Route du protagoniste. Dans une Route Neutre ou Pacifiste, les objets seront la Dague Émoussée ''(Worn Dagger) et le Médaillon Cœur (Heart Locket), et dans une Route Génocide, ce seront le Vrai Couteau (Real Knife) et le Médaillon (The Locket). Chambre d'Asgore (3) La chambre d'Asgore contient un trophée avec marqué "Number 1 Nose-Nuzzle Champions '98!", un journal ouvert dont la page courante dit "Quelle belle journée !" ("Nice day today!"), un grand lit ("king-sized"), un placard avec un costume de "Père Noël", une fleur en nouilles, et un tiroir à vêtements contenant un pull rose cousu à la main avec écrit dessus "Mr. Dad Guy". Cuisine (4) La cuisine contient une cuisinière propre, une corbeille pleine de papiers froissés avec des recettes de Tarte Caramel (Butterscotch Pie), une note disant "Help yourself to anything you want!", un évier avec des poils blancs dans les tuyaux, et un frigo rempli de boîtes d'escargots inutilisées. Histoire La Maison d'Asgore est atteinte au terme d'une longue marche entre le NOYAU et la capitale, Nouvelle Maison. Route Neutre Dans la Route Neutre, se promener dans la Maison d'Asgore va déclencher des rencontres avec des monstres, mais au lieu de se battre, ils racontent l'histoire d'Asriel et du Premier Humain. La musique de fond jouée est Undertale. Inspecter les objets dans la Maison d'Asgore a une vision plus positive, et les paquets-cadeaux contiennent le Médaillon Cœur et la Dague Usée. Route Vrai Pacifiste Dans la Route Vrai Pacifiste, la chaîne avec les cadenas n'est pas là, il est donc possible d'aller directement au sous-sol. En explorant la maison, les dialogues pendant rencontres de monstres peuvent être accélérées, et les descriptions des objets de la maison sont les mêmes que dans la Route Neutre. Les paquets-cadeaux contiennent le Médaillon Cœur et la Dague Usée, encore une fois comme dans la Route Neutre. Route Génocide Dans la Route Génocide, se promener dans la Maison d'Asgore déclenchera des rencontres avec Flowey au lieu des autres monstres, qui ne sont pas des combats non plus. Flowey explique au protagoniste comment il se sent dans sa nouvelle vie et ses expériences. La musique de fond jouée est Small Shock, mais ralentie et plus grave. Examiner les objets dans la maison fera parler le Premier Humain via le protagoniste, avec des réponses sinistres. Les paquets-cadeaux contiennent maintenant Le Médaillon et le Vrai Couteau, qui sont beaucoup plus puissants (mais il existe de meilleures alternatives). Divers *Les paquets-cadeaux dans la chambre d'Asriel et Chara ressemblent à ceux dans Earthbound. *La pièce en rénovation correspondrait en fait à l'ancienne chambre de Toriel, si on se réfère à la répartition des chambres dans la Maison de Toriel. de:Asgores Haus en:Asgore's Home es:Asgore's Home ja:Asgore's Home pl:Dom Asgore'a ru:Дом Асгора uk:Будинок Асгора Catégorie:Lieux